User blog:Goopking/Crash-Up Spotlight: Spiffy
Spiffy is a fictional character from Toshiko Games and a playable character. Biography PRINCE OF PARTYING "A perky green pterodactyl living inside a magic storybook, Spiffy makes the best of life by, what else: partying! He and his fellow Party Monster friends constantly band together to stop the likes of Smolgor, while playing some minigames along the way. Spiffy is one of the few Party Monsters with access to the Party-Bot, a 10 foot mech with wicked powers!" Gameplay Spiffy is a pretty cool character. His only real downfalls are his low defense and lack of range. He literally has no projectiles. He is an exclusively melee character. He has the second highest speed of the first 8 characters (after Color-Robo). His melee attacks are very unique. While most melee attacks, such as Klio's Zone Wand attacks or Bruce's drill attacks, have some form of knockback that somewhat prevents long combos, Spiffy's melee attacks, no matter how powerful, have no knockback. This may seem bad, but it means Spiffy's enemies will always be close when he attacks and can't escape. Spiffy attacks very quickly, allowing you to create very fast combos where the opponent is stunned in place. However, Spiffy's main attribute is his aerial superiority. Spiffy is a BEAST in the air. Almost all of Spiffy's attacks, while they can be used on the ground, are best used in the air. Spiffy can jump 5 times in mid-air, and aerial attacks can be strung between each jump, allowing Spiffy to be in the air for a relatively long time. Moveset Breakdown Neutral Red: Spiffy Slap Spiffy smacks someone in front of him. Side Red: Spiffy Spin A quick spin attack. Up Red: Uppercut Spiffy slaps upwards. Similar to Yoshi's Egg Toss in Brawl, Spiffy can use it several times in mid-air for extra air-time. Down Red: Sweep Kick Spiffy sweeps his leg across the ground, tripping anyone he hits. Neutral Yellow: Slap Barrage Spiffy slaps rapidly in front of him instantly. No knockback and stuns opponents. Side Yellow: Spiffy Missile Spiffy flies forward through the air. His only attack to have decent knockback. Up Yellow: Corkscrew Spiffy begins rapidly spinning while flying straight upwards. Can hit multiple times. Down Yellow: Kick Barrage Spiffy balances on his hands while rapidly kicking. Can break through most blocks. Neutral Green: Wing Flap Spiffy flaps his wings, creating gusts of air that push items and opponents, similar to Sackboy's fan. Side Green: Bicycle Kick Spiffy knocks an opponent into the air, and then flies at them while kicking. Up Green: Diagonal Missile The Spiffy Missile, but upwards at a 45 degree angle. Down Green: Spiffy Slam Spiffy slams his hands down on the ground, creating a small shockwave. Crash-Attack: Party-Bot Spiffy gains control of an 8 foot robot who can stomp opponents to kill them. It can fire bouncy rubber balls out of the gun on its arm. These bouncy balls ricochet off walls, but don't kill on their own. They do stun opponents for about 5 seconds, allowing Spiffy to pilot his mech closer to his target. Animations Introduction A pair of curtains open up, revealing Spiffy with a large spotlight while he poses. Winning Screen Spiffy bows as cheering audience members throw flowers on-stage. Losing Screen Spiffy gets pull off-stage by a large hook that appears from offscreen. Costumes Party Dactyl His default Color Swaps *Blue skin *Red skin *Yellow skin Party Animal Spiffy with a Hawaiian shirt and a party hat Trivia *Spiffy was the first character I ever created. *Spiffy was created as a cartoon character, back when I wanted to be a cartoonist instead of a video game designer. When I decided to design games, I loved the character so much I couldn't get rid of him. *If I could choose any person in the world to voice Spiffy, I would honestly choose Weird Al Yankovic. Category:Blog posts